Die zehn Leben des James Wilson
by whathobertie
Summary: James Wilson ist vieles, doch das kann nicht verhindern, dass er sich manchmal einfach nur leer fühlt. Gen, House/Wilson-Freundschaft, Drama, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Crucify.


**TITEL:** Die zehn Leben des James Wilson**  
GENRE:** Drama/Charakterstudie  
**CHARAKTERE:** Wilson, House, Amber**  
PAIRING:** Gen, House/Wilson-Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 1.700**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** James Wilson ist vieles, doch das kann nicht verhindern, dass er sich manchmal einfach nur leer fühlt.**  
ANMERKUNG:** Geschrieben für die James Wilson-Weihnachtsaktion. 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #006: Crucify

* * *

_James Wilson, Arzt._

Sie starben, das taten sie immer. Manchmal wirklich, manchmal symbolisch, manchmal zumindest noch nicht, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass das Leben endlich war—hatte es gesehen, gerochen, geschmeckt, gefühlt.

Das Bild war zu real, der Geruch des Endes breitete sich aus und das bittere Aroma kroch langsam auf seine Zunge. Die Gefühle hielt er zurück, doch die bloße Tatsache, dass er das versuchte, sagte ihm, dass sie schon längst da waren. Gekommen, um zu bleiben, mal leiser, mal lauter.

Jetzt saß er hier und verfolgte die so zielstrebige Linie auf dem Monitor, die keinerlei Gefühle zu haben schien. Er wünschte sich nicht, diese Linie zu sein, denn das wäre zu einfach, aber zumindest ihr eiserner Wille imponierte ihm.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ die kalte Hand gehen. Mit ihr ging wieder ein klitzekleines Stück von ihm und er fragte sich, wie lange überhaupt noch etwas in ihm drin sein möge.

* * *

_James Wilson, Freund._

Seine Schritte waren die eines Uhrwerks, funktionierten auch ohne jedes Denken. Sein Ziel war ein vertrautes, auch wenn er hier keinen Trost erwartete.

"Hast du was vor heute Abend?", fragte er in die spürbare Anspannung hinein und erntete einen ablehnenden Blick.

"Drei, vier Nutten, die mich entweder ins Delirium befördern oder gleich mein Bein absägen."

"Kann ich etwas tun?", wollte er beunruhigt wissen und ließ in seiner Kitteltasche einen Kugelschreiber durch seine Finger wandern, so wie House es früher mit dem Vicodin getan hatte.

"Mit Nutten meinte ich eher Frauen."

"Klar", erwiderte er abwesend, weil sein Kopf schon wieder ganz woanders hingereist zu sein schien. Dann verließ er das Büro und fragte sich ernsthaft, wann er das letzte Mal gefragt wurde, ob man etwas für ihn tun könne.

_

* * *

James Wilson, Komiker._

Seine Assistentin kam mit jenem Schritt auf ihn zu, der besagte, dass noch mehr Unheil auf ihn wartete. Lange, bedeutungsschwere Schritte und dazwischen immer ein paar bewusst kurze, um zu verhindern, dass er gleich hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand und sich ob dem, was kommen möge, zwischen Reinigungsutensilien versteckte. Dazu dieses Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das besänftigen sollte und ihn eigentlich nur noch mehr alarmierte.

"Dr. Wilson, endlich erwische ich Sie."

"Sie sind auch die Einzige, die sich darüber wieder und wieder freut, Sandy."

Wie so oft ignorierte sie seinen Kommentar und er stellte sich automatisch auf die Worte ein, die er nicht hören wollte. Sie würden kommen und dann würden sie ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgen, zusammen mit goldblonden Haaren und anderen Momenten des Verlusts. Verlust und Schuld.

"Dr. Johnson hat angerufen und der Studienteilnahme zugestimmt."

Nicht das, was er hören wollte, auch wenn jene Worte so viel besser waren. Doch es hieß in Wirklichkeit nur, dass der Schmerz noch länger hinausgezögert wurde und das war nie eine gute Sache, galt für leidende Patienten und ihn gleichermaßen.

"Dann haben die erotischen Aufnahmen, mit denen ich mich prostituiert habe, also doch etwas gebracht. Der Mann soll sich nicht immer so anstellen."

Sie lachte. Ehrlich und herzhaft, und dennoch fragte er sich immer, ob sie vielleicht nur versuchten, ihn noch hier zu halten, wo seine Zweifel doch manchmal so offensichtlich sein mussten.

"Tut mir übrigens leid wegen Ihrer Patientin", fügte sie ernst und gewichtig hinzu, als ihr Lachen irgendwann verebbte.

Er nickte betroffen. Ja, ihm auch.

_

* * *

James Wilson, Zyniker._

Sein Handy klingelte, einer der handvoll Namen, die überhaupt je auf dem Bildschirm erschienen, tauchte auf und er legte es beiseite, weil er nicht konnte, wollte und vielleicht auch nicht sollte.

"Ich nehme noch so einen", ließ er den Barkeeper stattdessen wissen.

"Ehefrau?", fragte der Fremde mit einer Kopfbewegung, die auf das vibrierende Telefon deutete.

"Welche meiner Ex-Ehefrauen meinen Sie?"

Der darauffolgende Blick sagte alles, was er wissen musste—Ungläubigkeit, Mitleid, Abkehr. Es waren die Phasen, die es zumeist durchlief, nicht nur hier, nicht nur bei diesem Thema. Es gab nicht viel außer vielleicht dieser handvoll Namen, von denen nur wenige auf ewig blieben.

Und so spülte er die trüben Gedanken mit dem nächsten Gin Tonic hinunter, während er sich ausmalte, mit welchen Worten House ihn diesmal drangsalieren wollte.

_

* * *

James Wilson, Prediger._

Als er bemerkte, welche Pose er schon wieder eingenommen hatte, war es zu spät. Er hatte versucht—_wirklich versucht_—ein Anderer zu sein, bis er schmerzlich realisierte, dass es nur diese eine Version von ihm gab. Die, die die Hände in die Hüften stemmte, die Beine ein wenig auseinander schob, ganz so, als sei er fest in diesem Leben verwurzelt, auch wenn er sich immer ein bisschen wie im freien Fall fühlte.

Es war eine Illusion, die Illusion von Macht und Wissen. Macht, die er über sein eigenes Leben nicht besaß, und Wissen, das ihm fehlte, um das Glück zu erreichen, das er anderen von der selbstgezimmerten Kanzel verkündigte.

"Was soll das bringen, House?", fragte er und in seinem Kopf eckte der Satz so lange an, bis das letzte, ermahnende Wort durch seinen eigenen Namen ersetzt wurde.

"Nichts außer ein bisschen trivialem Spaß", gab House die Antwort für sich selbst und fast war es seine ganz eigene Art der Predigt. Subtil und trotzdem mitten ins Schwarze, mitten in die schmerzende Leere.

Vielleicht waren seine Schäfchen ja in Wirklichkeit weiter als er selbst.

_

* * *

James Wilson, Eigenbrötler._

Er machte so viel mit sich selbst aus. Mit sich und einem Blatt Papier, das er nicht heilend mit seinen Gefühlen füllte, sondern zumeist anstarrte, bis die Buchstaben verschwammen und nichts weiter als ein dumpfes Echo in seinem Kopf hinterließen.

Blutdruck, Leukozytenzahl, Todeszeitpunkt. Blanke, nackte, kalte Zahlen.

Ein Frösteln durchfuhr seinen Körper, ließ ihn blinzeln, bis der feuchte Film über seinen Augen verschwunden war, und holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück, in der jemand wie wild an seiner verschlossenen Tür rüttelte.

"Nicht jetzt, House", rief er, auch wenn er ihn und die Welt wohl nicht ewig meiden konnte.

"Nimmst du Drogen oder weinst du da drinnen?"

Wenn irgendetwas von dem eine Lösung darstellen würde, hätte er es schon längst ausprobiert.

_

* * *

James Wilson, Charmeur._

Gläser, die voll freudiger Erwartungen zusammenschlugen. Lächeln, die die Erwartungen noch steigerten. Er, der die Stimmung dämpfte—mittendrin.

"Dr. Wilson?", fragte eine zierliche Dame, als er sich davonstehlen wollte, um sich selbst zu finden und immer wieder zu verlieren. Oder einfach nur, um so schnell wie möglich in der wohligen Wärme seines Bettes zu schwelgen und die Gedanken an schönere Orte zu lenken. Manchmal gelang es, oft leider nicht.

Flucht war in jedem Fall der Plan, den er mit sich trug, als er sich an den Menschen vorbeidrängte, doch diese Stimme fesselte ihn auf eine eigenartige Weise. Es waren grüne Augen, die zurückstarrten, als er sich umdrehte. Zu grün, wenn er ehrlich war.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ihre Finger, schlank und zart, streckten sich ihm entgegen. "Ich bin Dr. Mulligan, onkologische Abteilung am Princeton General." Ihr Haar wehte, doch es gab keinen Wind hier drinnen. "Ich habe Ihren Artikel zu Mantelzelllymphomen gelesen. Faszinierende Ergebnisse."

Er nickte, während unweit wieder Gläser klangvoll vibrierten, und lächelte, als sie zu lächeln begann. "Spannender als jeder Krimi, oder?"

Sie stimmte ein in sein Nicken. "Für uns wahrscheinlich schon", erwiderte sie und schon war sie seinem eigenartigen Bann erlegen.

_

* * *

James Wilson, Träumer._

Ihre grünen Augen waren so präsent wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht die seiner neuen Bekanntschaft, sondern die seiner schmerzlichen Vergangenheit. Wann immer er seine Augen schloss, starrten sie ihn an und ließen sein Herz vor Schreck stolpern.

Er stand auf, legte sich wieder hin, versuchte es mit Tee, Milch mit Honig und einem Anruf, der unbeantwortet blieb. Er schaute fern, bearbeitete Akten und zählte das Geld, das House ihm schuldete, doch nichts davon konnte ihren intensiven Blick verdrängen.

Erst als die ausgekühlte Bettdecke wieder um ihn geschlungen war, sammelte er den nötigen Mut, um die Augen zu schließen und furchtlos zurückzustarren. Und erst dann bemerkte er, wie versöhnlich ihr Blick war. Warm und liebend und beruhigend und zuversichtlich. Sie war nicht gekommen, um ihn zu verfolgen, sondern um zu sagen, dass es solche Tage gab und sie vorbei gingen. Er verstand und legte die Antwort in seinen Blick unter geschlossenen Lidern.

Und dann träumte er davon, wie es hätte sein können.

_

* * *

James Wilson, Realist._

Dann wachte er irgendwann auf und wusste, dass es nicht so war—dass er im Hier und Jetzt lebte.

Doch er lebte. Und dann stand er auf, um genau das zu tun.

_

* * *

James Wilson, Verstandener._

Die Art, wie er das Zimmer betrat, seinen Stock andächtig über den Boden bewegte und schließlich wortlos auf den Stuhl hinab sank, schien zu sagen, dass er es fühlte. Dass er wusste, dass da irgendetwas war. Was genau, wollte er nicht aussprechen, doch es war seine stumme Aufforderung, mit der Sprache herauszurücken.

Mit jeder geschwiegenen Sekunde wurde es deutlicher.

"Mir geht's beschissen", gab Wilson zu und schrieb weiter Notizen, die er in einer Stunde schon nicht mehr lesen können würde.

"Warum?", wollte House schulterzuckend wissen. "Laut Patientenakte hast du dir nichts zuschulden kommen lassen."

Es überraschte Wilson wenig, dass er die Patientenakte kannte und überhaupt wusste, worum es ging. Ihn überraschten so wenige Dinge, nur in dieser einen Nacht hatte die Überraschung ihn übermannt und auf dem ganz falschen Fuß erwischt.

"Ich hatte ihren Eltern gesagt, dass sie die Nacht überstehen wird und sie unbesorgt nach Hause gehen können. Ihre Werte waren gut." Bis sie es nicht mehr waren. Bis es am Ende nur noch eine kalte Hand war, die er verzweifelt hielt.

"Du warst da", sagte House so simpel, dass es fast wie eine universelle Wahrheit klang.

"Ich bin nicht ihre Familie."

"Viele Menschen könnten sich glücklich schätzen, dich in ihren letzten Momenten bei sich zu haben."

Es war ein gehauchtes Lachen, das ihm entwich. "Ich hasse es, wenn du ernst bist und dabei so kitschig klingst."

"Was glaubst du, warum ich leidenschaftlicher Verfechter der gediegenen Lüge bin?", fragte House beim Aufstehen und ließ ihn mit diesem Gedanken in seinem Büro zurück, wo die Glühlampe ein wenig flackerte und doch nicht einfach aufgab.

Es waren die Momente, in denen Wilson ein kleines bisschen von sich selbst wiederfand und realisierte, dass da wahrscheinlich auf ewig etwas in ihm drin sein würde.

**ENDE**


End file.
